Fischer International Systems Corporation has developed a device which transforms a floppy drive of a personal computer into a smart card reader. The device, marketed using the names Smarty.TM. and MoneyClip.TM., receives a smart card within a standard 3.5 inch floppy disk housing. The device includes a transducer and electronic circuitry to emulate magnetic fields produced by a rotating floppy disk. Using the transducer, data stored by the smart card is readable by the floppy drive.
Advantageously, the aforementioned device provides a low-cost smart card reader without occupying a computer port. Disadvantageously, the aforementioned device occupies the floppy disk drive for the dedicated purpose of reading a smart card.